The Legacy of Lebeau
by Liebesbrief
Summary: Say now: Remy and Rogue are all grown up and married with THREE teenagers. Remy remembers what boys were like when he was their age so will his daughters EVER be allowed to date without worrying about their overprotective father who’s worse than LOGAN?
1. Morgan Lebeau

**"The Legacy of Lebeau"  
****By: **Luna Mae  
**Published On: **13 August 2007  
**Disclaimer: **sigh…I shouldn't be doing this, but here I go. I don't X-Men, but I call claim on 90 percent of their offspring.  
**Chapter One  
"Morgan Lebeau"**

**X**

Years have passed since the mutant known as Apocalypse. Mutants and humans have come to a peaceful, if somewhat delicate, balance in life and daily routines continue with special precautions that may not have existed in the past.

Amendments had been made in the Constitution, complications resolved, and mutants and humans reserved the rights to their selected privacy. A reasonable amount of conflict exists, but no one could have expected a better outcome within the nearly thirty years that followed the days when worry existed over the morrow.

Racism towards mutants was dying out much like most prejudices had over the years and the Registration Act never passed.

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters had been turned into an open house, no longer working in secrecy. Mutants were free to come and go wherever or whenever the pleased. They could board there and train while going to High School or they could just sign up for a couple of sessions to control their powers.

Just below its main level, the Xavier Institute was also the main base for scientific research concerning genetic mutations. With Dr. Hank McCoy still leading the way into the second and third generations of human evolutionary mutations, a new doorway of science had been opened.

Since second and third generations of mutants were still uncommon, science as a whole believed it to be possible for their parent's powers to influence their children's.

Some had theories that mutant powers were just a genetic fluke and it would eventually die out leaving the world normal and fully human once again. Others thought it to become a regular trait just like having brown hair or blue eyes in the family, some more powerful and some barely noticeable.

Mutant children go to school, grow up, and are living their lives with the legend of their parents in the history books and in the constant background; their future looking slightly brighter and more peaceful than it was for the previous generations.

**X**

"So I told Teresa that she could tell Brad—"

"…but if _y _equals _mx _plus _b _how can I figure out the problem without any numbers…?"

"Mom, I need my allowance to buy lunch,"

"Don't touch mah waffles, Cajun,"

"Morgan kicked me!"

"Be nice t' your brother,"

"_Mom, _I need money for lunch today,"

"Quit lying, you little turd—no, not _you, _Angie,"

"Jack, don' lie. Morgan don' talk on th' phone at th' table."

"Does _anyone _care that they're letting their daughter starve?"

"Money's on the fridge, Lizzy,"

"Would you stop calling me that? My name's _Elizabeth._ You think you could remember considering _you named me _after all,"

"Can someone explain the concept of slope to me in Laymen's terms?"

"Ask your mother,"

"Mom—?"

"Ask your father,"

"_I know!_ And did you _see _that skirt she was wearing?"

Remy Lebeau's foot was bobbing on the floor; his fingers were tapping the tabletop and on the far side of the table sat his wife, clutching her mug like a lifesaver. It looked like she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. Remy resisted the urge to get up and poke her to see if she really was awake.

God, he _really _hated Mondays.

His wife's eyes peaked opened just enough to glance at the clock on the stove before they were firmly shut once again, "Bus," she said simply, not raising her voice in the slightest.

The table went quiet before…

"_Mom! _Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"CRAP! Angie, I gotta go! See mom? This is why I need a car!"

"But I don't wanna take the test today!"

There was a stampede of feet as the three Lebeau teenagers ran through the kitchen and out the door.

Peaceful silence.

"Mm," said Rogue into her Monday morning coffee, breathing deeply, "The mornin' rush is over,"

"_Dieu merci_," said her husband who was nearly passed out on the table.

**X**

"Hey! Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean you can push me around like—!"

"Quit blocking the doorway, turd," Morgan pushed her younger brother into the house. Just because her parents couldn't see him faces at her in the car doesn't mean that it didn't merit him a name-calling or two.

"Morgan, don't call your brother names," said her mother tiredly from behind.

"Yeah, Morgan, don't call me names!" he reiterated, sticking out his tongue.

"UGH!"

"Morgan, _do not _attack—Jack! Quit hidin' behind your mother! Face 'er like _un homme_!" his father egged on his son desperately.

His wife swatted him on the shoulder, "Don't encourage them!"

"M' not encouragin' 'em!" he said defensively.

"Yes yah are! Just lahke you _always _encourage your son_—_"

"B'cause he's _mon fils!"_ said Remy as if it would clarify everything for his wife.

Their children had long since rolled their eyes and wandered upstairs to their own rooms with Jack leading, Liz in the middle, and Morgan following behind.

"I don't know how many times they can have the same argument in the span of fifteen years," Liz grumbled as her sister stormed next to her down the hall, both tired of their father favouring Jack's word over their own.

"Depends on how much more Jack can play up the innocent know-nothing one and only beloved son of our ignorant father," Morgan answered in distaste.

Liz grunted and the siblings parted ways to their own bedrooms with mirroring door slams.

Morgan's room was painted cerulean with white drapes and curtains and a warm-coloured wooden floor. The posters on her walls were surprisingly few in numbers and very little littered the ground other than clothing that had been thrown from their resting places that morning when she rushed to find an outfit. Her bed was hardly ever kept and flanked by two windows on either side.

A desk was in the corner though it was rarely used because Morgan preferred to sit on her bed to do her homework so it had become more of a shelf in recent years.

It was larger than her room down south, but Morgan found that this one held a bit more of a charm and regretted that she would have to leave it in the coming months for college.

There was a knock at her door.

"It's open,"

Her sister slid into the room, "I forgot, you left half your textbooks in my locker today," she said in a light accusatory tone as she pulled out several books from behind the door, "Everything all right with you?"

Morgan looked at her sister, her complete opposite in every possible way, and said, "Thanks,"

Elizabeth nodded but didn't move from the doorway or make any notion to just leave the books.

"I was just out of it this afternoon." Morgan defended with a shrug under her glare. She stepped across the room to take the books from her sister. With obvious reluctance, Liz let her take them.

"You know," she said carefully, slipping her hands into her pockets, "I'm just across the hall if you want to talk, About Jack, mom and dad, or whatever."

Morgan looked up to Liz in many ways other than their obvious difference in height. Her own sea-green eyes met unveiled red-on-ebony and with great hesitancy, Morgan reached down into herself to pull out her mutant powers. She exhaled and let her empathy run across the room.

She sensed her sister's apprehension in a foreign environment like her very own sister's room and the feeling made her surprisingly upset. They had been so close when they were younger by tormenting the neighbours, banning against their father…stuffing Jack in the dryer…

"I'm sorry," Morgan said as Lizzy made a move to leave once the silence had become an evident answer.

"For what?" she asked suspiciously.

"For just…I—nothing, never mind," she shook the mad thoughts out of her head.

Her sister continued to look doubtful, "Alright then," she said finally with a strange look on her face and looked at Morgan warily, "Are you sure you're…okay?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, yeah,"

"Alright…" slowly and unsurely, Lizzy exited the room

**X**

"MORGAN!"

Said person had been sleeping in her bed, like most normal and sane people do at six in the morning. Yelping loudly, Morgan fell out of bed, a sheet tangled over her head, "W-what?"

She could hear footsteps pounding against to the floor just before the door was thrown open.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH NATHAN SUMMERS?" shouted the first voice.

"Remy Lebeau!" yelled the second. 

"_D-DAD?_" she yanked the sheet off her head. "It's barely six! I should be _asleep_—"

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH NATHAN SUMMERS?" he demanded again. His black and red eyes were burning and he looked (and she could feel) near hysterical.

"WHAT?" she roared, face flaming as the question at hand finally registered.

"Remy Lebeau," her mom growled again, stepping into the room between her father and herself, "_Stop—hounding—our—daughter._"

More footsteps were heard and Morgan sensed that it was Elizabeth, with Jack not at all too far behind, running down the house's hallway, worry and anticipation following them like a waving banner.

"W-what's going on?" Liz gasped once at the door.

"Is Morgan dead?" asked Jack curiously, craning over her shoulder.

"No I'm not dead!" she objected immediately, "What is _going on?"_ she demanded to know.

"Your father," spat her mother as though she were not happy at the moment with him being so, "is just being stupid,"

"Am not! I'm bein' a concerned parent!"

A tired silence hung in the room.

"I'm going back to bed," said Liz flatly, already bored of the conversation topic.

"Ditto," followed Jack.

"You too, Mr. Lebeau," said his wife, pulling him by his nightshirt and forcing him out of the room. She looked back at her daughter, "Sorry, Morgan," she apologised, "You can sleep for another fifteen minutes, but Ah suggest you start getting' ready soon," she shut the door quietly.

Morgan silently crawled back into her nest of sheets and begged her heart to stop beating so violently and pleaded with the intruding emotions shrouding her room that she strived to make as quiet and peaceful as possible to disappear.

**X**

Stumbling down the stairs nearly thirty minutes later, Morgan was surprised to see everyone already at the breakfast table, dressed and ready to go.

"'Mornin', dear," said her mother.

"Hmm,"

"Morgan," she went on, "Ah think what your father was _tryin' _to say earlier is that…we need to talk,"

Morgan froze.

"Are you in love with—?"

"Damn it, Remy!"

"_Désole, désole…"_

Her mother sighed, "Ah think your father would prefer it if you took things slow with Nathan since we've known his…family…for a while,"

Morgan couldn't be sure, but she could've sworn that her father coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "one-eye".

She sniffed, "I can handle it,"

Rogue nodded, "But Ah don' think your father's mental health can," He sputtered in indigence but she carried on, "For example. Me and your dad dated for almost seven years before we even thought about gettin' engaged,"

"_Engaged? _Mom, I'm not even eighteen—wait, you dated for _seven years?" _Morgan's jaw dropped. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that she usually only held onto a boyfriend for a couple of weeks at most. "Jeez, I thought dad was totally afraid of commitment,"

"It was more of an on-and-off relationship than long-term," Rogue suddenly frowned, looking thoughtful; "You mean your father's never told you about how he nearly ran out on me on our wedding day?"

He sputtered, "Remy was gettin' some air!"

Morgan groaned, "Ugh, dad, could you stop with the whole third person thing? It's embarrassing,"

"Have you ever been out in _public _with him when he does that?" Elizabeth countered, recalling many experiences when someone would give them a funny look back in New Orleans.

"Hey, try being _married _to him," Rogue added.

Remy was flabbergasted, "Y're m' wife! Aren't y' s'pposed t' take _my _side?"

**X**

Remy quickly exited the church, skipping two steps at a time. He was going to run. Definitely.

No. No, no, _no._ Change of plans. No, he was _not _going to run. Remy paused on the last step before starting to run _back _up the steps. He loved Rogue and she loved him back.

But "for sickness and health, richer or poorer (not really a problem if he kept his old thieving skills sharp)" was a rather large commitment. And forever was a very long time.

He had stopped climbing the steps and stood somewhere in the middle. His Mongoose was at the bottom, but his fiancée was somewhere at the top.

Fumbling terribly as he pulled out another cigarette, he began to curse when he couldn't find his lighter. Thirty seconds later, Remy resisted the urge to slap his forehead after having remembered that he hadn't _used _a lighter a day in his life. Using his exposed fingers to channel his powers, he lit up the tobacco.

Rogue was going to kill him once she found out that he'd been smoking again. Unless…unless he ran.

Why would he want to stay? Really, stay and be tied down the same woman for the _rest of his life?_ Who the hell would want _that?_ People already told them that they argued like an old married couple, so what wouldhappen when they _were _an old married couple? Would Rogue change? Would he change? Did he really want to stick around and find out?

"REMY LEBEAU!" He heard the angelic call of his fiancée from one of the highest rooms in the stone church. Her image was a blur of auburn against the pale white veil but even far away Remy could tell that she was a vision of beauty…and also clearly annoyed, "YOU GET YAH'RE SORRY CAJUN ASS BACK IN HERE AN' MARRY ME, DAMMIT!" she shouted and then added, "AN' GIT THAT CANCER STICK OUTTA YAH'RE MOUTH!"

He grinned. Oh yes, he remembered suddenly as he smeared tobacco on the street with bottom his shoe, _that _was why he was staying.

**X**

"Dad, you're pathetic," Liz said with a deadpan.

"_P-pourquoi?_" his kids were not supposed to insult him! At least not to his _face! _He was the cool parent! _Rogue_ was supposed to be the one they didn't like!

"I agree," Morgan nodded wholeheartedly, "You almost _totally_ditched mom at the alter because of your cold feet,"

"That's probably the worst thing you could ever do to a woman," Liz added as her father fumed.

Rogue again looked thoughtful for a second, "Nah, there are worse. Have Ah ever told you girls about the fiancée your father forgot he had…?"

Remy's annoyed face dropped and was replaced with a cringe as he groaned audibly, "I thought we'd gotten _past _this after y'd hunted down Belladonna an' beat her senseless,"

His wife harrumphed, "A strange woman with big boobs comes to New York to take you Louisiana, claiming it was time for you to get married an' you don't think your girlfriend's gonna get a _little _pissed?

"You _cheated _on mom, too?" Lizzy cried out, looking as if she had just been slapped across the face. To Rogue, she asked furiously, "Why did you _marry _this man?"

"Ah dunno," she shrugged.

"HOW 'BOUT 'CAUSE Y' LOVE HIM?" Remy tried.

"Well, yeah, besides that," she said, waving him off, "Now get goin' you three, you're gonna miss the bus. Again. An' Jack? Don't save your homework for the morning it's due,"

The three who were already halfway through the door tuned out their parents, but that didn't stop Remy from leaping off the couch.

"An' remember!" he called after them as they walked down the driveway, "NO BOYS!"

His female children rolled their eyes and his only son looked appalled at what his father was implying to him.

"Remy, you're worse than Logan," Rogue said, thinking of the man who had attempted to scrape the skin off her husband more times than she could count.

"Am not!" he objected, retreating back into the house for that secret stash of bourbon that his wife didn't know about.

**X**

"Morgan! Omigod, why didn't you tell me that you were _officially _dating _Nathan Summers?_" cried out Abby Durstan, "The whole school is talking about you two!"

Morgan's grin only widened as she closed the locker door and leaned against it, "Isn't he a total dreamboat?" she sighed, neither confirming nor denying the accusation.

"So like when did you hook up?" she demanded.

Morgan bit her lip as if she wasn't sure she should spill out the details, "Over break!" she gushed out with a fat grin, "Our parents were doing that whole United Nations negotiating thing in Switzerland and we got to spend like, the whole two weeks together!"

Abby squealed and looked onto her friend in jealousy as they began to walk together.

"And now it's even better since we moved back up north!" Though her tone was bright and full of meaning, Morgan felt a pang of sadness in her heart and realised that she could only identify the feeling as her own. Before, she had been so happy to get out of Louisiana and come back to New York…but now she found herself missing the old swamp where she spent most of her elementary years.

"I…I get to see him all the time now," she went on after that moment's silence trying to continue her previous peppy attitude.

The Lebeau's had lived in the French Quarter down in Louisiana for a decade until their work with the Institute became to difficult to manage from afar. They had moved the summer before her senior year, Lizzy's junior, and Jack's freshmen.

Abby and Morgan had shared the same early years of elementary school together though never kept in contact when Morgan and her family moved. It was only at the start of September did they reintroduce themselves and began to converse and confide. Morgan supposed that Abby would be considered her best friend in Bayville.

Their conversation had carried into the cafeteria where they seated themselves with their bagged lunches. She had had enough bad experiences with cafeteria food and she wasn't really prepared to try again.

"Did you charm him?" Abby asked. She had always been fine with her friend being a mutant, if somewhat envious.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "No, I don't need to. He likes me—genuinely."

"I wish _I_ had empathy," she said almost wistfully, "Or any powers, really,"

Morgan again rolled her eyes, "It's really not the great. Mom and Dad made me go through all this training at the Xavier Institute when I was younger. If I'd had stronger powers or something more powerful, I would've had to stay there longer," Pause for a cringe as thought about Professor Logan's extensive training, "but thank god I got to be the almost normal one in the family," said Morgan, sinking back slightly into her seat with her blonde fringe almost covering her eyes.

"And Nathan's telekinetic, right?" Abby went on, "I remember when we were freshmen and they had to have two telepaths supervise all the sports games for mutant interferences,"

Morgan's mood lifted considerable at the thought of Nathan, "Yeah, he can lift almost six-hundred pounds with his powers. He showed me just before we started dating,"

"But I heard a rumour that your sister liked Andrew," she said over her salad, "Wouldn't it kinda be weird for you two to be dating brothers?"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Puh-_lease,_ Abby. It's so obvious that it's not mutual. Liz has never been in a real relationship before so when she starts to think of boys for potential boyfriends, she automatically thinks of her best guy friend," said Morgan sagely.

Abby notice that her friend was not eating.

"Not hungry?" she asked.

Morgan looked down at her half-eaten sandwich and the rest of her untouched lunch, "I'm meeting Nathan after school to get a bite to eat," Morgan glanced at her watch and sighed. She still had three more classes after lunch and then the twenty-minute wait for Nathan to get back from the Institute.

"Cool," she said over her yogurt, "So how long do you think you two will be together?"

She shrugged offhandedly, "I dunno. Probably for a couple more weeks as a back to school fling. Our families have known each other _way _too long for it to be anything more than that," Although, Morgan thought suddenly, now that she was leaning towards Penn State for college and Nathan was already there…would there really exist another reason for them _not _to date?

Abby nodded, little input being offered compared to her attentive ear that was always at the ready.

**X**

"Bye, Morgan!" said a nameless face as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah…bye," she said back with a slight wave. She did this several times as people and fellow classmates she didn't know who walked by to wish her a good afternoon or a wish to see her tomorrow.

Morgan dropped her bag and closed her eyes as she waited as patiently as she could for her new boyfriend to pick her up.

She fought back a grin to no avail. How incredible was it for _her _to be dating someone like Nathan Summers? Charming, witty, athletic and understanding Nathan. A one-in-a-million kind of guy. She really was lucky…

"Hey, you," said a familiar voice right out of her thoughts.

Her eyes snapped open and her heart skipped an important beat before pounding furiously as if trying to fling itself from her chest. She hadn't heard a car pull up; it was a modest convertible, if there existed such a thing.

"Hi!" she said eagerly, picking up her bag and running to the passenger side. The few students who remained stared enviously as well as curiously as she jumped in and leant over for a quick kiss.

"How was school?" He asked as they turned to leave the parking lot.

"Dull," she answered, "What did you do today?" Morgan knew that he still had several more weeks before he was forced to get back to the university.

"I did a bit of volunteer work at Xavier's," he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth towards a freckle Morgan had grown quite fond of. "Nearly lost my right arm,"

"Poor baby," she cooed teasingly and looped her left arm threw his that had been sitting on the armrest.

He chuckled, "Oh, look, there's your sister," he nodded towards the entrance of the school on their left, "Hey, Elizabeth!" he dislodged his arm from Morgan for a moment to wave.

"Hey yourself," she said from over a pile of books and with a smile, "I thought the teachers got tired of you and threw you outta this place already! What're you doing back?"

"Picking up Morgan," he motioned to his girlfriend in the passenger seat who leant forward to send her sister a frosty glare for interrupting them.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "Right, sorry to take up so much of your time," she said sarcastically, "See you around," and she turned back to follow her English teacher to drop off the extra books.

Nathan began to drive back out of the parking lot when he noticed the silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Morgan looked over to observe him. She studied the muscle along his jaw, the curve of his chin, dip of his nose, sparkling blue eyes and the heart-red hair that sat atop his head like a cherry on a very delicious-looking sundae.

"Morgan?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking," she changed the subject, "So do they have you teaching classes at Xavier's or just monitoring the kids?"

"A bit of both," he answered, "During the weekdays I run the Danger Room sessions for team effort and on the weekends I usually come up to teach self-defence with Liz occasionally."

Morgan grunted in an uncharacteristic manner.

"She's a nice girl, Morgan," he said, sighing, "It's a shame you two don't get along so well,"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you wanna come to her birthday party Friday night?" Morgan asked him as she clung to his arm, "The _old _crowd is going to be there and I'm really gonna need someone to keep me sane." She smiled charmingly.

"Sure, no problem," Nathan grinned, "I'd love to,"

Yet for some reason Morgan couldn't help but feel like he had already accepted an invitation from someone else.

**X**

"Anna? Did the girls say that they were going t' be late today?" Remy asked his wife from the kitchen.

"Lizzy's staying after school to help move books for the English classes and Morgan's out with Nathan!" Jack answered from the PlayStation.

The teakettle dropped to the floor and Remy was in the room like a flash, gripping the doorway tightly.

"Nathan?" he hissed, "_Nathan Summers?"_

"_Remy,"_ snapped Rogue, "That's the second time you've broken _my teakettle—"_

Suddenly everyone could hear a car pulling up outside and Morgan's bright laughter mixed with Nathan's polite chuckle.

Rogue sent Jack a _look_ and nodded her head towards the stairs.

He rolled his eyes at his mother but wordlessly complied nonetheless.

Her husband bolted to the other side of the room (leaping over the couch in the process) and peered out the window with a fixed gaze until the door was opened and he leapt back immediately and attempted to appear as if he had been rearranging a shelf.

"Hey, mom, dad," said Morgan once she entered into the threshold arm in arm with the son of Remy's most loathed rival.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lebeau," Nathan acknowledged, "How are you?"

"_What do y' think y're doin' avec ma—_"

"We're pretty good," Rogue could see the wheels in her husband's head turning and she quickly said, "Thanks for droppin' her off, Nathan, tell your folks we'll see them Friday," she ushered him back out the door with an apologetic look and forcefully pulled Remy back inside.

"_Down boy_," she whispered.

Her husband sputtered as Nathan walked back to his car.

"Did y'—did y' _see that?"_ Remy hissed.

"See you scare off my boyfriend? Yeah." Morgan muttered before storming up the stairs and slamming the door to her room.

Rogue did not acknowledge her daughter but raised her eyebrow, "See what? Nathan dropping off Morgan? Yes, sugah, Ah saw it and Ah am _okay _with it,"

"Well Remy ain't!" he said defiantly.

"We've known him since the day he came home from the hospital, babysat him, and watched him go through puberty," continued Rogue, "We," she said, motioning to the space between them, "_are okay with this,"_

"An' again: _Remy mos' certainly is not!"_

"He goes to Penn State,"

"SO?" said Remy, "What good ever came out of Pennsylvania?" he demanded to know.

"Nathan's a good kid," she said.

"He's _Scooter's _kid!"

Rogue glared.

"And he's three years older than her!" he pointed out smugly.

"If Ah recall correctly," she drawled, "Ah was eighteen and you were _twenty-three _when we started dating," A devastating blow to his debate, "Not to mention your year of stalking before that,"

"Remy does not stalk!" he sputtered indigently.

But Rogue ignored his indigent state by smirking, "This is karma at its finest, Remy Lebeau," his wife laughed, hugging him around the shoulders tightly.

Remy sighed tiredly as he hugged Rogue back. It was peaceful and made it feel like they were the only people in the world. It was state of mind he sometimes found himself in when he held her in his arms even after twenty-one long hard years of marriage.

That peace was soon shattered: "You _do _realise that if Morgan does by some miracle chance marry Nathan, that we'll officially be related to Scott and Jean?" Rogue raised her eyebrow wickedly in his chest.

Silence.

"Remy?"

No response.

"Sugah?" she tried.

"Anna," he said. His knees had begun to feel weak and leaned more and more weight onto his wife. She could handle it, he was sure; it had been almost two decades since she absorbed Carol Danvers. "Which arm goes numb when y' have a heart attack?"

Rogue snorted and rolled her eyes and pulled away to smirk at her husband and then realised something.

He wasn't joking.

**X  
****-:TBC:-**

**A/N: Yeah…I have absolutely _no_ idea where this came from, but it's loosely based off of _8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter _and is only three chapters long. One for Morgan, one for Elizabeth, and one for Jack. But let's hope that my next update is either GGG or AaD…**

**Bwahahahah Remy as an old man XDD I bet he's really kicking himself for being such a flirt in his youth. But darn me for putting in some last-minute angst! (How did that get there?!)**

_Just a bit of information for the timeline and our favourite couples… _

_It's been 28 years since Apocalypse has been defeated _

_Remy and Rogue: _married for 21 years – recently just moved to suburban Bayville (spent the early years of their marriage and parenthood at the Institute before moving to the French Quarter in Louisiana and have now moved back to be closer to Xavier's).

_Scott and Jean: _married for 23 years – live at Xavier's Institute (as if an effing bomb could get those two out of there…)

_Kitty and Piotr:_ married for 19 years – Currently living in Russia with the Rasputin's (previously lived at Xavier's Institute)

_John and Wanda: _married for 14 though lived with each other for 22. (Their marriage was…highly suggested…by Erik after Wanda became pregnant.) Currently live on the coast of Massachusetts.

**Hm…that should be all you need to know!  
See you in a bit!  
Love From Luna**


	2. Elizabeth Lebeau

**"Dating the Lebeau's"  
****By: **Luna Mae  
**Updated On: **23 August 2007  
**Chapter Two  
"Elizabeth Lebeau" **

**X **

"Hey Lizzy!" said a spunky looking redhead who waved over the crowd of students.

Liz sighed in exasperation, "For the last time, my name's _Eliz—" _

But she was not deterred the slightest as she made it to Liz's locker, "Happy Birthday!" she pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug.

"_Oomph! _T-thanks, Marie," she answered, wiggling free. Contact still made her feel on edge.

One of the nice things about Marie Grey-Summers was that she was never put off by Lizzy's attitude. She was the youngest of the Grey children at seventeen years old and Jean had insisted on naming her after Elizabeth's mother—Anna Marie. They had always grown up as friends due to X-Men relations and rolling their eyes at the stories their parents would tell them. ("The Sentinels? You mean those stupid little robots of the early century? You were intimidated by _them?_")

She was sweet-as-pie and her powers did not seem to suit her at all. Marie had similar optic powers like that of her father though they were not emitted from her eyes. Professor McCoy seemed to believe that it was her mother's telekinetic trait that influenced her daughter's powers. The red blasts were almost like a solid force of their own—a fifth element that Marie could bring to earth with a flick of her wrist to bring down walls without a warning or leave a trace of proof behind.

"So how's it feel to be seventeen?" Marie said, grinning.

Liz was about to answer, "The same as it did at sixteen," when she could hear her sister's laughter and voice carry above almost all the others in the hall.

"Isn't that _the sweetest _thing ever?" the other girls' aww's were heard, "And best of all, Nathan is going to come pick me up after school again today and you all can get to meet him!" she said, walking by and not acknowledging her sister and her friend.

"Lizzy?" Marie said.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to her, "Hm? Oh, sorry. I'm just feeling distracted today is all."

Verbal interpretation had always been a specialty of Marie's. "I know what you mean," Her gaze followed Morgan and her general crowd's retreating figures, "It _is _kind of hard to believe you guys are related."

Liz couldn't help but silently agree. Her mother had been surprised that Morgan had never grown out of her blonde hair like most young children did. But Morgan's hair had stubbornly stayed the same since they day she was born—a burning golden coloured blonde that would be worthy of an Herbal Essence commercial. She inherited their mother's stormy sea-green eyes and a buttermilk milk from her father combined with charm that lead most of the boys in the school to croon over her at any time of day _without _being charmed.

She could recall being envious the first day of school without a problem. Morgan had taken the student body and staff by surprise as she stormed into the school for her senior year, winning hearts and gaining friends right off the bat. Elizabeth often heard herself referred to as "Morgan's little sister, the girl who doesn't look anything like her" and she supposed she didn't.

Liz herself had her mother's southern dark brown curls, but had been taller than her mother since her freshmen year of High School; she had already reached five foot ten. She was also the only Lebeau child who inherited their father's very distinctive eyes. Though little to few people cared about their startling colour, she was rather bothered by them. Through the wonders of science, Professor McCoy developed a pair of curved glasses with a completely non-noticeable screen on the cover that made any person see Elizabeth with normal brown eyes mimicking the actions behind their cover.

"So how's your dad doing?" she asked, changing subject as they walked down a corridor they shared on their way to their separate classes.

Liz rolled her eyes behind the glasses, "The doctors are barely considering it a heart attack," she said, "But they're gonna let him out this afternoon before they make sure it wasn't a prelude to something bigger."

"But your dad's so fit!" Marie said.

Liz gave a disgusted look that made her friend roll her eyes.

"I mean that he's really _healthy,_" she rectified, "I wonder what could've caused his heart so much trauma,"

She shrugged, "I have no idea."

A collective pause.

"Maybe it was the fact that it was my brother who drove him to the hospital and he now sees himself indebt to the Summers family was what made him pass out in the car,"

That might have been what did him in, Liz silently thought.

The next question was out of the blue, "So have you kissed any guys that I don't know about? I mean, it was cute last year 'Sweet Sixteen and Never Been Kissed' but now you're _seventeen _and I'm wondering—"

"Marie." Liz cut off.

"Sore spot?

"Very,"

"Sorry," Pause, "But I just can't help but think about the stories my parents have told me about your mom. I mean…she couldn't kiss her boyfriend properly until she was what? Twenty? Because of the four years after her powers manifested because she was untouchable—"

"And I'm not and I can't. Thanks, Marie." Liz was feeling immensely uncomfortable with the topic. She was okay with Marie idolising her godmother, but occasionally it was strange for Liz to have Marie know so much about her mom. That's not to say that Elizabeth hadn't heard a fair share of stories about Jean and Scott…but she didn't like to talk about her parents youthful PDA.

However, the truth of the matter was that she _did _inherit her mother's powers; Marie knew that. After her mom had heard Hank McCoy's theory on hereditary powers, she had taken so many precautions for all of her children. The problem with her powers had been her lack of iron and protein in her body that gave her strength to keep a lid on her powers.

"We learn from our past mistakes," Her mother had shrugged, giving her an extra slab of meat on her plate. Liz was silently grateful that she didn't have to endure the same pain her mother had. Not that she'd ever tell that to her, of course, it was implied.

"Whaaaaat's shakin', bacon?" said someone from behind. Liz and Marie turned to see Andrew Grey-Summers, Marie's older brother ("By four stupid minutes!" she would say) with his bag dragging on the ground. They were nowhere near identical, but with being twins, it made them almost automatically close. Liz felt like she often played the common ground between them whenever there was a fight.

"Liz's love life," Marie answered for her, giving her sibling _a look_.

Andrew eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"You mean the lack there of?"

The frown that seemed permanently imprinted on her Liz's face only deepened.

"Could we drop this, _please?_" she pleaded, "There's obviously nothing to talk about,"

Andrew checked his watch, "Yeah, that and I've got about two minutes to get to the other building," he said, "See you tonight!" he waved before disappearing into the crowd again.

"See you," Liz and Marie both watched him leave.

Liz seemed to know what was coming and silently begged for the bell to ring and give her an escape.

"You know he likes you, right?" said Marie, still watching her brother.

Her friend sighed, "Yeah…I know,"

"We talk about you sometimes," her bouncy personality had diminished considerably, "Usually during class when he doesn't feel like working, he'll come barging into my mind _without permission_," something that really irked her "and ask me for advice,"

Elizabeth asked quietly, "Does he ever…does he ever use his telepathy on me?"

Marie shook her head, "Never," Pause, "Well one time last year when you were stressing on the History Exam and projecting so loudly Andrew kinda _suggested_ you to calm down and made you remember the correct answer. I still cannot believe that he didn't get caught."

"Oh," said Liz quietly, looking at her feet.

Marie must've sensed the sudden lack of response from her friend and suddenly enveloped her into a tight hug that Liz felt compelled to return.

"I'm so glad you guys moved back up here," she said.

"Me too," Elizabeth responded with meaning.

"This is your sister's vest isn't it?" Marie asked suddenly.

Liz rolled her eyes, but nodded and shoved her friend off towards class.

Marie turned around as she walked backwards, "And be careful today!" she warned, "It's Friday the Thirteenth!"

Liz closed her eyes and sighed. Bad luck—if it existed—should've been expected to have on her birthday …

X

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday deeear—" _

"JOHN! Stop messing with the candles!" Wanda snapped.

"S'not me, luv!" he answered innocently.

"_Kimberly!_"

A moody-looking fourteen-year-old girl skulked away silently.

"—_Elizabeth! Happy Birthday to yoooou!"_

_"And many moooooooore! On channel fooooooour!" _

"_John,_" Wanda snapped again.

"Make a wish!"

Elizabeth resisted the great urge to roll her eyes at the chaos running around her and quickly blew out the seventeen candles before any of the present pyros could cause any damage.

Cheering and whooping ensued as the cake was swiftly taken away by her mother to be cut divided in the kitchen.

("_Remy,_" she heard her mother snap, "The doctor said _no sugar,_" Her father whined, "But _cherie…" _"No!" she said firmly.)

Marie and Andrew all but attacked her the moment she was free of the general crowd surrounding the table. The usual pouncing hug ensued from Marie, quickly followed by the shoulder-squeeze by Andrew.

"Hey, birthday girl!" he said.

Marie shoved her brother away and forced a brightly coloured bag into Lizzy's hands, "Open our gift first!"

Liz raised her eyebrows suspiciously, "Okay…" She slowly opened the bag and pushed aside the red and white tissue paper and blindly pulled out a plain silver-grey box about the size of her hand. Marie snatched the empty bag away from her eagerly and waited for Liz to open it.

"No card?" she asked, amused.

Marie and Andrew rolled their eyes, "Just open it!" they chorused.

"Alright, alright," she laughed and opened the box. Her smile was wiped clear off her face.

Inside rested a long and fragile golden chain that she presumed to be the front of a necklace. It dipped slightly due to a gentle weight on the chain right in the middle where three wine-coloured coloured stones rested and sparkled from the party's lights.

"Marie…" Liz said softly, eyes non-moving.

"And Andrew!" she added, elbowing her brother who sheepishly scratched the back of his head, carefully observing her reaction.

"It's beautiful," she finally managed.

Marie squealed and enveloped her in another hug, "See? I _told you _she would like it!" she shot at Andrew.

He looked momentarily offended, "What are you talking about? I picked it out!"

They squabbled between themselves and Liz only laughed before wrapping her arms around the, careful not to drop her gift.

"Thanks, guys," she whispered before pulling back, "Wanna help me put it on?"

Blushing furiously, Andrew took the box from her hands and pulled out the necklace carefully. The gift looked so tiny in his large hands that didn't look capable of dealing with such a fine latch. Much to her surprise, he unhooked it in a matter of seconds and motioned for her to turn around.

Swallowing, Liz lifted up her hair and tried not to look at the smug face of Marie as her brother reattached it around her neck.

"Lizzy!" she heard her mother call from the kitchen that her father sulked out of, "Kat's on the phone! You better say thank you for her calling at seven o'clock in the morning her time!"

Liz hugged Marie and Andrew one last time and couldn't fight the smile or slight laugh that escaped. She said one last thank you before shuffling through the crowd and into the other room and picked up an extra large slice of cake as well as the phone off of the table.

"Hey, Kitty," she said, fingering the necklace and trying to glimpse it on her neck.

"Hi, Lizzy! Happy birthday! How are you? How does it feel to be seventeen?" the questions were shot at her quickly.

"It's alright," she smiled lightly, "How's Russia?"

"Pretty good!" she answered happily, "Weather's supposed to be a real scorcher today—thirty degrees!"

Liz raised her eyebrows although her mother's friend couldn't see. Maybe she had meant thirty degrees Celsius? Katherine Rasputin had moved to Russia with her husband Piotr when his mother had fallen sick five months before and there was doubt when they would return to the country. They were raising two children (thankfully with names everyone could pronounce), Erin, thirteen, and Mason, nine.

"Cool," she said, "Do you know when you'll be getting back to this time zone?"

Kitty made a thoughtful and unsure noise, "Well, we _should _be coming to the Institute for Thanksgiving, but nothing's official yet,"

"That's great, Kitty. I'll see you then," she smiled.

"Awesome! I gotta get going though, the kids are just waking up,"

"Thanks again for calling, Kitty," said Liz, "I'll let you go now. See you at Thanksgiving,"

"Bye—no, wait!" she said quickly, "I forgot to ask! Have you kissed any—?"

"Sorry! Can't hear you! I think Sputnik is interfering with the reception!"

Click.

Good save, she thought, mentally applauding herself.

And now, she grinned with anticipation, to make the great escape…

X

With a large slice of cake at hand and a fork hanging out of her mouth, Liz silently mounted the stairs without attracting any attention from the partygoers.

Marie was chatting up one of their classmates from school and Andrew was challenging Jack to a game on the television so Liz felt little guilt as she left them behind. Her birthday party was more of a get together for classmates and the old X-Men and she usually opened gifts when everyone had left and sent out thank you cards within the week.

The light music and vast amount of conversation could be easily heard on the second floor even as she walked further and further down the hallway. She ducked into her room quick to pull out a book that sat waiting on her nightstand and tucked it safely underneath her arm. Liz shut the door behind her quietly as she exited and continued to walk down the hall.

The window was already open and the screen lifted as if it had been waiting for her. She had a leg and an arm out the window when she realised that the roof was already occupied by a person laying comfortably on their back with their hands tucked underneath their head.

"Oh, hey, Nathan," she said, pulling the fork out of her mouth and her limbs back inside. She settled for leaning out and resting her elbows on the ledge, "Didn't know anybody was up here,"

Nathan turned and looked up at her from under his red fringe, "Thought I'd get some fresh air," he said guiltily, "And yourself?"

"Same reason," said Liz.

"Ditching your own party?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "It's my party and I can say to hell with it if I want to,"

He scooted over slightly and made some space as he said, "Have a seat; it's your roof, after all,"

Lizzy left her book on the ledge and crawled out the window with her cake at hand, "Thanks," she said, sitting Indian-style and settling herself.

They sat in an awkward silence until he glanced over at the cake in her hand.

"So did I miss singing happy birthday?"

"Yup,"

"Sorry,"

"It's cool,"

"I didn't know when to come down,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"I don't have a good voice anyway,"

"I'm sure you do,"

"I sorry I wasn't there,"

Liz was mute and sat quietly, mulling over his words.

"It's all right," she settled for saying.

"Thanks," he said, "Have you opened gifts yet?"

She lifted her necklace with her pointer finger, "Only Andrew and Marie's. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I'm not going to open any others so I don't have to make everyone watch me open gifts when they just want to hang out with each other,"

He chuckled as he stared at the necklace, "That's a bit more expensive that what my parents and I got you, I'm afraid,"

Genuinely interested, she inquired, "What did you get me?"

Nathan shook his head, "That would ruin the surprise,"

Liz gave him a flat look, "I hate surprises. Don't you remember my tenth birthday surprise party?"

Instead of cringing like most of the people who had been there, Nathan laughed like it was the funnies thing he had heard all year.

"I don't think all of New Orleans will ever forget that incident," he said in-between laughs.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Worst birthday _ever,_"

But he only continued to laugh.

"Nathan!" she said, slightly appalled, "That stupid clown pointed at me and called me a _demon child _from _hell!_" Liz lifted up her glasses to reveal the red-on-ebony colour she inherited from her father before replacing them.

He instantly sobered, "I was actually referring to when your mother put a hole in the kitchen wall _and _the living room wall when she was chasing after the clown when he ran away from you."

If she hadn't had Carol Danvers' powers, she could have been seriously injured, Liz thought.

"Oh yeah," she said. That had been pretty hilarious, looking back.

Nathan turned his body slightly to face her, "Is that why you started wearing those glasses Dr. McCoy designed?" he asked, "Because of some crack-pot clown when you were ten?"

Liz frowned. The Lebeau and Grey-Summers families had grown up together and her and Nathan were casual friends and were on good terms with each other, but they never really talked about personal things. He knew about her eye colour, seen them, and wasn't bothered in the slightest by them, but he had never drawn conclusions between her glasses and the clown from her tenth birthday party.

"Why does it matter?" she muttered.

Nathan gave her small smile as if he were merely tired, "They're just not quite as good as the real thing," he told her, "Technology doesn't have feelings like people do. And a stupid clown shouldn't be able to have that kind of affect on someone as strong as you."

Sighing, Liz removed the glasses she had become so accustomed to and placed them in her pocket, returning her gaze Nathan, "Happy?"

"I don't understand why you don't like them; they really are quite stunning," he told her honestly.

She shrugged indifferently, "They're alright,"

Moments of silence passed and both enjoyed the dulled humming coming from beneath them where the party was very much alive. The sun had set hours ago but the sky was still desperately holding onto dying light to no avail as Liz could see the quarter moon and began to count the stars. It was strange staring a moment like this with Nathan Summers.

"I'm not hungry," she said suddenly, looking down at her cake, "Do you want the rest?"

Nathan looked at the offered plate, "I can't take the birthday-girl's cake," he said, smiling, "It's got a purple icing flower on it and everything,"

Liz smiled and managed a small laugh, "No, come on, I'm seriously full," she prompted the plate again, "Help me out a bit,"

He sighed, but with a grin, "We'll split it. I don't think I can eat to much either,"

She gave him a teasing smile, "Watching your girlish figure?"

Nathan coughed in order to cover up his flush, "No, Morgan and I ate before we got here,"

"Oh," The atmosphere was suddenly not as light and the cake sat between them in a menacing way.

"I know…" she started off, "I know that we've never talked much about…but—but _how _can you see yourself with someone like _Morgan?_"

His brows puckered, "What do you mean?" he asked with confusion.

Liz sighed gustily, "She's just so…and you're so…" she trailed off, completely unaware of what she was trying to say. "Have some cake. Please." she said eventually, sliding it towards him with the fork sticking out of it like a pole.

He silently plucked the fork out and took a bite before setting it back down again.

"I guess," he started once he had swallowed, "We can't really chose who we like. I can't help the way I feel about Morgan…I just do,"

Liz continued to stare out towards the sky.

"Kind of the way Andrew likes you," he said slowly.

She swallowed, refusing to meet his gaze, "Does he…does he talk about me often with you?"

"Not usually," he admitted, "Mostly during his classes when he doesn't feel like paying attention he'll use his telepathy to get in contact,"

It seemed as though Andrew had made a habit out of breaking school policies to talk about her and still managed not to get caught.

"Then I guess," her eyes were suddenly tired and drooped, "I can't really help that I don't feel the same way about him," After years of that sinking feeling in her stomach, it finally felt like it was not her fault. But it didn't stop that gift from feeling heavy around her neck as a painful reminder.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Nathan was no longer staring at her, but rather the sky like she was.

She slid the cake and fork over towards her and stole a bite.

"You can finish the rest," she said, pushing it away again.

"Split it with me," he said, turning his body carefully on the slant of the roof, "You get the half with the icing flower,"

Liz rolled her eyes with a small smile playing across her features, "Such the gentlemen,"

Using the fork, Nathan carefully cut the rather large piece of cake in half and offered her the plate and fork while he held his in his hand.

Liz carefully slid closer to take her share and offer him a thankful smile.

They had been eating in silence for barely a minute when they heard someone shouting beneath them, a glass door being slid open forcefully, and the startled yelp of another someone being thrown out onto the patio directly below them.

Sharing a quick glance, they both slid down a little closer to the edge to peer over to see St. John just beneath them.

"Hmph. Time out, indeed," he sniffed, "Bloody wife,"

Liz snorted quietly and Nathan looked upwards as he tried to not smile at the situation.

"Treating me like I'm a bloody child when I HAVE a bloody child!" he ranted to himself. Both could hear him flipping a lighter open and close in rapid succession.

Liz bent further over the edge a little further to see the pyro pacing.

"Have abso-bloody-lutely no—OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN BLINDED!"

It took bout Liz and Nathan more than a second to realise that when she had leant further over the ledge that her cake had gone over and landed, of course, on St. John's head, splattering white and purple icing everywhere.

Nathan's jaw dropped as he abandoned his own cake to slide down to see the damage before he exploded into laugher that he attempted gag. Looking at Liz's stunned face only made all the more harder and soon, she was giggling silently as well.

They looked at each other again before they were both shaking so hard with muffled laughter that Liz thought she would explode. Their shoulders shook with silent mirth and while Nathan was doubled-over as St. John was cursing the heavens, Liz lay curled on her sighed with a fist stuffed in her mouth.

It didn't help when they could hear St. John pounding on the door screaming, "LEMME IN! THERE'S BLOODY CAKE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!"

They could contain their laughter no more and they both scrambled for the window to crawl back inside. Nathan was the first to reach it and tumble through; knocking down her book as he landed on the floor with a muffled _thump_, and Liz wasn't any more graceful as she was still half out the window when she fell on top of him.

Their laughter was suddenly stopped. With her legs still flailing in the window, her left arm trapped under Nathan when he had attempted to roll out of her way, chest-to-chest with her sister's boyfriend was exactly how Elizabeth suddenly found his mouth on hers.

X

"Remy?" said Rogue exactly one week later, "Have you talked to Lizzy that much in the last few days?"

Remy pulled the paper away from his face a fraction of an inch, "No, why?"

"She just seems so…dark and pensive lately," Rogue said worriedly.

He rolled his eyes and went back to the paper, "Naw, she's just takin' after her mama,"

"_Remy,_" his wife snapped, yanking the paper away in a huff, "Ah'm really worried,"

He pulled the paper back, "She's jus' at—what do y' call it?—an awkward stage?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled the paper away from Remy for one final time, folded it and rolled it up nicely so that it could fit into the garbage disposal, her point quite clear.

"Remy was readin' that…"

"An' now you're gonna find out what's wrong with yahre daughter,"

The former X-Man leant back and observed his peeved wife, "Remy t'ought y' didn' like snoopin' int' the kids' business?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah'll make an exception, jus' because Ah'm worried—C'mon…" she waved him over the stairs where she took on an old X-Men creeping-style pose as she silently mounted the stairs with her husband in tow.

She debated on whether she should share her suspicions with her husband, in fear of giving him another minor heart attack.

"Ah think it's because of Andrew," she whispered carefully, "According to Morgan, she likes him…"

_"Andrew?" _Remy hissed back, "That lazy telepathic punk?"

Rogue nodded.

"_But we already got one kid dating into the Summers!"_

She rolled her eyes. Remy was about to continue to express his displeasure his wife cut him off, "Shh shh!" she hushed, "She's talking to herself…"

"Definitely takes after her mama—_ouch!"_

"Ah think she's on the _phone_ with someone," Rogue snapped impatiently.

X

"Marie…I just," Liz sighed gustily, "I'm _so sorry,"_ Telling her best friend how she had kissed her brother who was, in fact, supposedly dating her sister when Marie was trying to hint to her that she should be dating her _other _brother who had been completely smitten with her for _years _was something she most definitely did not want to tell Marie in person.

When they had…kissed…it may have lasted anywhere from three to thirty seconds; all Liz could remember was Marie calling her from downstairs and leaping up as fast as she could and not looking back as she jumped the stairs three at a time.

"_You're playing _both_ of my brothers, Liz," _she said tonelessly, _"I really can't understand how you managed to get into this mess,_"

Elizabeth cringed, "Again: _very sorry. _And I can completely understand if you hated me right now."

"_Hate you?"_ Marie repeated, _"Liz, I could never _hate _you. Right now I feel down right _sorry _for you. As well as frustrated because these _are _my brothers, you know, my _only_ brothers." _

"Thanks," Liz muttered, "For not hating me, I mean"

Marie carried on as if she hadn't heard, "_I think your family has a rather unhealthy obsession with mine_," she said thoughtfully, "_We're best friends, for one. And then there's the fact that your mom liked my dad, your dad went on a date with my mom to piss off yours when they were dating, your sister likes my oldest brother, and you're stringing along all of my siblings,"_

Elizabeth groaned.

"I absorbed him, too" she admitted miserably, "Only a little bit and I don't think he noticed."

_"On accident?" _

"No…purposely," Liz buried her head in her arm, "I just—I just wanted to know what he was thinking right then,"

"_Because evidently you were not,"_

Liz groaned.

X

"She said '_he'!_" Remy hissed, nudging his wife, "There _is_ a boy involved!" his interest in his daughter was suddenly on red alert.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Remy, we've _talked about this_,"

"It was yer idea!" he hissed back.

"Yes, _but—" _

"_Shh!_" was his response.

His wife glared.

X

"_So what _was_ he thinking?"_ Marie asked.

Liz closed her eyes at the memory, "He…wasn't really thinking, exactly," she tried to explain, "I mean, not like formed words just…feeling,"

"_Ew," _

Lizzy's face burned, "Not like that! I-I meant like _emotional _feelings! It was so confusing…like a mixed up maze, I was so confused,"

Marie remained silent for a long moment, "Do you…do you think that Morgan's been using her empathy and messing with his emotions?"

The thought hadn't even occurred to Liz.

"I…I dunno,"

_"Hm… alright then," _she said, _"Well, you think about it and try to sort through his memories while I try to worm some information out of Nathan later if I can. I've gotta finish up my science poster board for Monday. We'll talk later, okay?" _

"'Kay," Liz said, silently thankful for having such an understanding best friend, "Bye, Marie,"

"_Later, gator," _

X

"She stopped talking," Remy murmured aloud.

"Good," his wife said curtly, "This was a one time thing that Ah could condone _only _because Ah was worried—"

"Oh, so when _Remy's _worried, y' throw a hissy fit an' say I be worse then _Logan?"_

"Because yah always _over react!" _

"But now we gotta find out what boy did what an' when!"

"Remy…" she said in a tone that was meant to intimidate as she glared up at her husband.

"I know what's going on," said the only other male in the home. His son, Jack Lebeau stood in the doorway with hands in his pockets.

Rogue looked at him interestedly, but Remy was fully intrigued.

"Well?" he asked, "Tell me!"

His wife rolled her eyes again, "Sugah, it's none of our business. Jack should only tell us if it's something potentially dangerous—"

"Tell me or else _ton pere _is gonna tell all o' yer friends about th' Christmas party last year!"

"What happened at last year's Christmas party?" Rogue asked quickly as she snapped her head back.

Jack seemed to pale considerably before gushing, "Lizzy kissed Nathan at her seventeenth birthday party on the roof even though he's technically officially dating Morgan who thinks Liz likes Andrew who doesn't like her back but it's really the other way around because Andrew likes Liz but she doesn't feel the same way about him and she's been trying to avoid getting into relationships because she doesn't want to her his feelings because he's liked her since they were like fourteen and Liz knows that Marie would totally kill her if she hurt her brother in any way and…yeah,"

Remy's jaw swept the floor, but Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"How do yah know all this?" she asked.

"I read her diary,"

"Liz hides her diary,"

"I found it,"

"She keeps it locked,"

"Dad taught me how to—"

"_Anyway," _Remy cut off, "Th' fact o' th' matter is that REMY'S GONNA KILL TH' LITTLE PUNK!"

"Sugah, you've been saying the same thing about Scooter for nearly thirty years now. Give it a _rest_,"

"BUT—!"

"The girls need to work this out for themselves," she told him in a don't-mess-with-me type of voice.

"_BUT—!" _

"No 'buts'!" she snapped and then added, "And Jack? Same goes for you. Stay _out of your sisters' business,"_

Remy and Jack groaned.

X

It was just before dinner that same evening when Morgan was getting home from another outing with Nathan. It was the only time they had been out together all week and Liz had been sitting on the sofa with a book in her lap, waiting for her sister to get home with her mother reading a magazine and her father watching the television with the remote in a death-grip.

All afternoon, it had looked as though her father had kept wanting to say something to her before his gaze met with his wife's and he quickly snapped his mouth shut with an audibly _click _and went back to the TV.

She could hear them talking in the parked car out front and then a quick good-bye as Morgan's mobile went off. Her long strides could be heard walking up the path and Liz gripped the book tightly, bracing herself.

Liz swallowed as the door was opened and her sister threw a haphazardness wave over in their direction as she listened to her friend on the phone.

She sighed in relief. Maybe Morgan sensed her anxiousness because she regarded Liz funnily before dropping her bag by the stairs and walking up towards her room.

"Hmm…but I thought I'd wear my…no…the other one…with the pinstripes,"

Liz could no longer pay attention to the book as the words were suddenly blurred.

How much longer would this be put off…?

Suddenly, Morgan froze on the stairs.

"She did _what?" _

Liz's eyes widened and Morgan's usually graceful strides down the stairs were turned into full-fledged stomping.

"You little _tramp!_" yelled Morgan, the phone still clutched in one of her perfectly manicured hand.

Liz paled considerably as she dropped her book and leapt off the couch.

"Did he tell—?"

"Jesus, I cannot_ believe_ that you—!"

A new look of panic swept over her face, "I—" she tried again, but the wheels in her father's head were burning rubber and his mouth was faster.

"Morgan," Remy jumped in between them quickly, "Jus' b'cause your sister kissed Nathan doesn't mean y' should—"

"—wore my new black cropped scoop-neck pinstriped sweater-vest to school last week!"

There was stunned silence as almost everyone's jaw dropped (Rogue had been the one to groan into her hands).

"_WHAT?_" Morgan and Liz screeched at their father.

Liz's heart was hammering in her chest, just like it has one week ago on the roof. How the _hell _could her father have found out _that?_ Liz wanted to know.

"Er…yer dad meant t' say," Remy stumbled over his words, "Uh…"

But his daughters exploded; he couldn't even tell if they were yelling at him, his wife, or each other.

"YOU _KISSED MY BOYFRIEND?_"

"—KISSED ME!"

"—BOYFRIEND-STEALING _LIAR—!_"

"—BEEN _SPYING _ON ME—?"

"—THE _HELL _DO YOU THINK YOU ARE—?"

"MOM, WHY DIDN'T YOU _STOP HIM—?_"

"—DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN SO JEALOUS—"

"—_JEALOUS—!" _

"—HATED HOW HAPPY I WAS—"

"—NEVER CARED FOR ANY OF YOUR _OTHER _RELATIONSHIPS—!"

"—THINK YOU'RE SO _SPECIAL _WITH YOUR POWERS—"

"_ENOUGH!_" roared their mother, having heard enough to make her own assessment of the problem at hand, "Both of you," she continued in a tone still quite firm, but much quieter than before, "will _work this out_. Quickly an' _quietly._"

Elizabeth and Morgan fumed, each silently begging to have the power of telepathy bestowed upon them so that they could continue their argument as they walked up the stairs with a large gap so large in between them that they could've fit two horse-lengths.

Remy saw an opening in the silence and ploughed through, "An' I think that both o' y' can learn somethin' from—"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Elizabeth cried out furiously with a slam of her door that caused the frames on the wall to quiver.

"I HATE YOU!" Another door slammed.

Remy Lebeau stood still as a corpse, in unmovable shock until his knees begged him to collapse on the couch behind him, "B-but…_Mon Dieu,_"

"Ah blame you, sugah," his wife told him, looking rather displeased, "You might as well get comfy on the couch,"

**X  
****-:To Be Concluded:-**

**A/N: XD Oh Remy, how you make me laugh. And yes, I know, Rogue is a total kickass mom. **

**The story's conclusion will be up promptly! **

**Oh! On an entirely irrelevant note; they're filming a movie just down the street from me! Apparently it's by the same chap who wrote "Lady in the Water" and is called "The Happening" a horror film coming out in June 2008! ****:squee: Luna is going to try to squeeze in as an extra today! **

**(I guess big things _can _actually happen in small towns) **


End file.
